A ceiling lamp usually has a relative flat base, such that when installing the ceiling lamp, the base of the ceiling lamp can be completely attached to the ceiling. The light source of the ceiling lamp includes a common incandescent lamp, a fluorescent lamp, a high intensity gas-discharge lamp, and a halogen tungsten lamp, etc. Currently, the LED ceiling lamp is the most popular ceiling lamp, the LED ceiling lamp with a gorgeous appearance can be attached to or embedded in the ceiling of the roof, which becomes the main lighting equipment in the room.
With regarding to the conventional LED ceiling lamp, in order to achieve fireproofing, waterproofing, and explosion-proofing functions of the power supply, an independent power supply installing box is additionally provided for installing a power supply, however, the additional power supply installing box can cause a lot of problems, such as:
1. A large space is occupied;
2. The manufacturing cost and the material cost are high;
3. The stability of the overall structure cannot be ensured;
4. The power supply installing box will increase an installing difficulty of the LED ceiling lamp.
Thus, how to omit the power supply installing box under the premise of protecting the LED power supply is a research hotspot.